Doublethink (New Beginnings)
Doublethink was the leader of a group of slavers Aurora Borealis ran across, during her journey to Stable 66. She was a powerful Unicorn that led her Slavers from the Pleasant Acre's facility. Overview Doublethink took over Pleasant acre's from it's boss, an old Stallion who apparently ran the operation a lot more smoothly and sanely. Doublethink would send her slavers out across the wasteland to bring in slaves. The slavers didn't dare come back without new slaves as she would probably have them killed, if Iron Clad's nervousness about returning is any indication. Doublethink possessed a unique form of magic which she could use to mind slave Ponies. She used this ability to gather and collect a large group of Alicorns for herself. She would sometimes send them off to do jobs, if the Slavers at Stable 66's reactions to Aurora's arrival are any kind of indication. Aurora went to Pleasant Acre's to stop Doublethink and free the slaves. She thought she would be able to resist Doublethink but her mind was eventually stripped of resistance and she was made to work in Pleasant Acre's. Iron Clad brought Silent Requiem and Arsenal to help Rescue Aurora. They managed to free most of the slaves, but Doublethink awoke before they could leave and began to use her magic on them. She seemed delusional, thinking Iron Clad was a Pony called Sundial. She ranted and raved about healing the wasteland by controlling every mind, her manner of speaking and goals suggest she had gone mad. She was stopped from regaining control of the escapee's when her horn was shattered. Her horn was shattered by an unknown attacker who must have been outside her influence or was unnoticed by her. Doublethink lost control of the Alicorns, four of them flew away, whilst the other four went on a rampage, destroying Pleasant Acre's whilst screaming and stomping inchoherently. Aurora escaped and led the slaves out of Pleasant Acre's. Doublethink's fate afterwards is unknown but it is likely she was killed by her attacker or by one of the rampaging Alicorns. Abilities She must have shown some form of leadership quality to remain in charge of Pleasant Acre's, it's possible her accumulated Alicorns and reputation were enough to keep her in charge of the slavers. Doublethink has also demonstrated the unique magical ability to dominate the minds of others and can do so en masse, like when she started to control the escaping Slaves and managed to control 9 Alicorns all at once. Her abilities are weaker when she is sleeping as shown when Aurora's friends came to rescue her. Notes *Doublethinks name is a term from George Orwell's 1984 *Doublethink means belieivng two contrasting ideas are correct at the same time *Her horn was noticeably cracked *Is one of the few ponies, shown with Alicorn servants *Was insane to some degree *Did business with a Mr. Green who would be interested in Aurora's Pipbuck Category:Characters Category:New Beginnings Minor Characters Category:Slavers Category:Unicorns